


Claimed

by pictureimperfect



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sub!Kurt, The Walking Dead Inspired, Zombie Apocalypse, dark!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureimperfect/pseuds/pictureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been around 8 months since the world went to shit. Now Kurt's alone. He's lost a lot of people, doesn't even know what happened to his family and has no clue where he's heading to. How could society ever claw it's way back from this? But so far, he's probably been lucky, that is until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in The Walking Dead universe, the zombies are the same, but there won't be any of that shows characters involved and you don't need to have seen the show to understand this fic. I was very dubious about posting but I have since found a lot of fics posted recently in this genre, I thought I may as well add my own two cents and see what reaction I get! Not sure whether it's worth my continuing, but if I do things might get a little graphic (if you're worried please read my bottom notes and comment/message me with any concerns)
> 
> ALSO currently in my head this fic is a Klaine story, would people prefer Kurtbastian? Or a little of both (Not Sebklaine)
> 
> WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS: I do not own either Glee or The Walking Dead, that much is obvious.  
> **DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF: you would be triggered by attempted or actual rape scenes (though that isn't included in this chapter) or violent murder scenes of both zombies and humans.

The house was desolate, long since abandoned by anyone living. It was the only building for miles; it could have been a farm with luscious crops once. Maybe there were small children chasing the family dog around the wide fields surrounding the small home, with an elderly couple sat on the porch drinking ice cold lemonade. The laughter would have carried through the air, inviting the sunlight in. Now it was dank and rotting. The ground was dry and littered with broken pieces of wood and metal. There was a lump in the overgrown grass just a few yards off and Kurt knew well enough now not to investigate the heap of a decomposing body. He thinks he can see a well a little ways off in the distance but doesn’t want to raise his hopes too high until he’s scoped the place out. He looks over his own shoulder again, careful to ensure that he didn’t have a walker trailing behind him from the woods. It was good to be out of the trees, for a little while at least. But he hated being out in the open like this, you never know who or what is lurking in the shadows. He slowly slides his rifle from its place on his shoulder and quickly brushes his knuckles over the knife tucked into his jeans. It’s more of a reflex now, an instinct. With cautious steps he begins walking back towards the house, his eyes flicker between the windows and the door, looking for any sign of life. It’s quiet and as he takes the first step onto the porch the answering creak is slow and drawn out. The gun is pointing steadily at the closed door ready to squeeze the trigger. The first couple of months after It happened were a blur of quick fire shots being let off in any direction. Had he not met Dave he probably never would have learnt how to use a weapon correctly at all.

As he reaches the door, there is always that fleeting moment when his brow starts to sweat and his breath hitches, but every time he stops himself. With his back alongside the wall on the right of the door he sticks out his elbow to bang the flimsy wood three times.

_1…2…3…4…5_

He counts in his head, but nothing happens. No sound. No movement. Deeming it safe to venture inside, Kurt turns the handle.

He’s in a living room. Furniture is upturned, draws spilling open clearly emptied in an attempt to escape with whatever memories they could. There are clean squares of wallpaper where family photos had been removed. He hopes that they made it.

The kitchen is next, the table is on its side and cutlery is strewn across the counters. Cupboards are open and most are empty, there’s raw spaghetti snapped up into tiny little pieces and even some milk that looks more like a green cottage cheese. Really though, who keeps milk in a cupboard? One cupboard holds some canned food and Kurt grins with triumph. Carrots, tuna, beans, soups and even chilli. He puts seven cans in his rucksack and relishes the heavy weight of it on his shoulders. It makes him feel prepared and now he knows he’s not going to go hungry for a little while. He tries the taps and to his astonishment water runs through them. The trickle starts weak and dirty brown but it clears after a couple of minutes and Kurt is laughing in delight. Scooping handfuls into his palms and rubbing the refreshing touch into his skin. He hasn't been able to bathe for a few weeks now and the cool water on his face feels like a dream. He takes his flask out of the side of his bag and refills it, chugging down a few swallows every now and then. The farm must have a small well close by.

In the corner of his eye, he sees some baby formula on its side, the powder painting the kitchen counter and reaching towards him as if for help. He takes another drink and moves on.

Upstairs isn't much better than down. Everywhere furniture is in pieces, clothes are left forgotten in the haste of packing and even toys lay broken in the hallway. Kurt opened the first door on his left to find a bright pink nursery. He closed the door tight as soon as he could and carried on until he found the bathroom.

It was old fashioned like the rest of the tiny farm home with a dated bath tub and a rusty shower head stood tall above it. He shuck off his backpack and left it by the door before turning to close it. He was hoping the water here would last long enough for a shower, he wasn’t bothered by the clear fact the water would be cold. Just so long as he could feel clean again. There was another door along the right wall, probably a linen closet. If Kurt was lucky there’d maybe be a squirt of shampoo left in a bottle or even a slither of a soap.

Instead when he opened the door thrashing limbs smacked him in the face and grabbed his arm. The teeth of the walker were exposed, its bottom lip having been chewed or ripped away. Most of its visible skin was caked in dry blood, and the yellow pieces of rotting flesh that weren’t were stretched too tight over bones about to cave in. Despite this, the thing was surprisingly strong as its long fingernails bit into Kurt’s shoulder. The walker wasn’t coming forward, just pulling Kurt towards it and the brown teeth were snapping closer and closer to his face and neck. Kurt had one hand pushing its forehead back as far as he could and his right hand scrambling behind himself for his knife. The smell was putrid and burning his tonsils as Kurt struggled for anything to shout, no one was going to hear him. He tried to keep his mouth shut tight as he put all of his effort in keeping the thing off of him, but a broken gasp escaped every time the walker twisted a new way. He had a grip on his knife and he pulled it roughly out of his jeans, giving his own back a shallow slice by accident that made his chest unwillingly arch forward. The Walker had a better grip as Kurt’s was slipping. His thumb had fell lower on the monster’s face and was pushing into its eye socket in a desperate attempt to keep the thing still long enough for him to kill it. Blood started seeping out from around his thumb and the sight of the eye being pushed so far in made him gag. Teeth were barely inches away from his shoulder but finally he had a good grip. Cutting his right arm through the air, he drove the large hunting knife through the skull. He closed his eyes as the splatter of blood sprayed him again and again with every stab into the thing’s head. The hold on his left arm fell away and as Kurt released his arm from the now barely existent skull, the eye ball flew through the air like a bungee jump before being caught by the muscle of the socket. Kurt stood back and watched. It was clear now that the walker had once been a man. Its coveralls were covered in blood and the now lifeless body was hung on a noose by its neck. It still swayed from side to side from the force moments ago.

Kurt came forward again, having spotted his prize he found a half empty bottle of shampoo and an honest to God full bar of soap. He reached for them from behind the Walker’s head and promptly slammed the door again in its face, relishing the crack as the wood came into contact.

He stripped fast, not wanting to be bare for too long and stepped into the shower. Like downstairs, the water ran brown at first before clearing and Kurt scrubbed himself up under the soothing spray. It was soft and perfect for the cool temperature. He washed away the blood from that walker and many more from the past couple of weeks. He picked the dirt from under his finger nails and for the first time in what seems like forever he got to wash his hair with actual shampoo. He let himself drift away as he finished smoothing the soap across his body and massaging the bubbles into his hair. If he’s counted correctly then it’s been nearly eight months since the world had gone to shit. So nine months since he had last seen his family. It hurt to think about them, but deep down Kurt is still holding onto that shred of hope that they’re alive somewhere. Maybe they found a camp or were rescued before things went under. Kurt’s just trying to survive, living each day as it comes, sleeping wherever he can and killing whatever gets too close. He hasn’t seen another person alive for a little over a fortnight now, maybe it’s because he’s been sticking to the woods, but he knows he’s going to come to a little town soon. Or at least he hopes.

When the water turns to a mere trickle he finishes his shower and dresses quickly despite his still damp body. He could maybe have stayed here for the night, but it’s only midday and for some unknown reason this house scares him. Maybe it was the walker in the closet upstairs, but really Kurt knows it’s the ghost of the family presence skirting the walls. Too similar to his own repressed emotions for him to handle today.

Making sure he has everything, he takes the stairs two at a time and noiselessly leaves the home, jogging across the small fields back to the cover of the trees and barely looking back.

* * *

 

 

The sounds of the early morning swam into Kurt's focus as slowly he came into consciousness. Blinking his eyes open blearily, the bright sun was startling to his eyes and he raised an arm up to sleepily rub them. He could hear birds in the trees just off the road he had found the previous afternoon, further than that he could hear the lazy groans of a walker. As he focused on the cries he deduced they weren't getting any closer but they weren't getting farther away either. It was probably stuck somewhere. He stretched and sat up on the dusty, brown metal of the once white van he had slept on. Being this high up meant that walkers wouldn't have been able to spot him in his sleep and if they did they wouldn't have been able to climb up with at least making some noise. Regardless Kurt was a light sleeper now, a new required skill since It happened. His limbs ached as he rolled his shoulders, his black long sleeved top was starting to come away at the seams, and two of the three buttons at his collar had disappeared. The buttons had given him comfort at first; they hid his upper chest from hungry mouths. Now he didn't care much, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows and appreciating the still clear skin of his forearms. The shower the day before was one of those little treats you got for surviving this far, it's like God saying, 'Hey you didn't get eaten just then! Good job, have some water!'

Kurt didn't believe in God before, he spends his weeks now cursing the idea He could have let this happen and wondering what human kind possibly could have done to deserve this. Either way, Kurt was sure God was an asshole.

Going through his rucksack again, Kurt pulled out the open can of carrots and swallowed another third of the tin for his breakfast. Something about sleeping on top of a van just gets your stomach rumbling. The sun feels amazing on his back as he chews, sat crossed legged and squinting his eyes into his surroundings. The trees on either side of the long road are quiet except the birds, which is a good sign. When walkers are close they tend to scatter. The road has cars spaced out every few meters, abandoned with doors left flung open.

When he looks up again there's a black figure on the horizon, it's stumbling with one limp leg and falling from side to side. It's too far off to be able to distinguish any features, still just a silhouette in the blinding sun. Nevertheless it's time to move, before the thing locks in on him.

Kurt's almost positive the road would lead to a town, the tiny farm the day before had been his first clue. Now it was just a case of following the ground. He took quick looks inside cars, ignoring the occasional body, in hopes of finding food or medicine.

Kurt opens the door to a faded blue pick-up truck and immediately flies backwards as a foul smelling mass falls out into the concrete with a sickening snap. He waits with bated breath for the body to move, groan, but nothing comes. He would have left it if it wasn't for the attractive looking crow bar protruding obscenely in the crown of its head. The skull is split around the wound, certainly the blow that killed the woman. He steps forward, with a foot on its back he pulls the metal out. It doesn't come smoothly and there are flecks of flesh or brain on his boots. With a sigh he rests the thing on his shoulder his hand gripping the base and keeps walking.

Hours tick by slowly; the road hadn't delivered much treasure. No more food, no more weapons but in his search for medicine he had stumbled across a box of Hello Kitty Band-Aids. The sight had caused a bubble of laughter to explode from his throat as he slipped them into his bag. An answering groan much closer than he had anticipated sent him on a slow jog to set some distance between him and whatever walker was closing in. He'd allowed himself two swallows of his water at mid-day when the sun was at its highest, he'd started to sweat and used it to slick his hair back off of his forehead. He needed to find a hair band or something.

Another night was spent on the road. Not having heard a Walker for a good couple of hours, Kurt found a car with no bodies and climbed into the back seat. He locked all the doors and lay down out of sight. Sleep didn't come for Kurt for many hours more, the screaming inside his own head was too loud. When he can sleep dreamlessly it's a blessing, but most often than not when he can’t, its torture.

The next day was much the same. Just like the past week has been, besides the blessed shower day. There's a walker on the road when he gets out of the car but he's prepared for it. Using his newly acquired crow bar he swings with both hands across the back of the walkers head. It falls forward, having been caught by surprise and Kurt stabs the straight end down deep into the head. It was an easy kill. Later on in the day there is another walker he gets rid of, harder to stop than the one in the morning but he gets through without a scratch.

The sun would be setting in another hour by the time that Kurt comes to the outskirts of the town. A suburban street welcomes him and encourages the chance for a bed for the night. He walks down the line of nearly identical houses, they're not grand but they are big. The type of family street that held summer BBQs and Christmas fairs. There are two walkers at the top of the road, trailing in the opposite direction. They haven't spotted him so Kurt picks a house and walks up the drive tentatively, one hand on his rifle.

He does his usual three knocks and 5 moments wait, the routine works more often than not. No signs of life, living or dead, come. The house is certainly neater than most he’s ventured inside since It happened, though he hasn’t been in a town like this for about a month now. And even then he’s never stayed too long, usually the home of zombie hoards the further in you get. The homeowner’s definitely took pride in their house, and were seemingly well off due to the modern décor. Once surveying the ground floor he heads into the kitchen, putting his now heavy rucksack on a kitchen chair tucked into a wooden table, again everything is surprisingly neat. But what really shocks Kurt is the storage of food in the overhead cupboard. There are two boxes of cereal, many more cans and chocolate bars that have his mouth watering. He hadn’t seen some of the brands for what seems like a lifetime. Better than the chocolate bars though is, the jar of Nutella sitting in the corner. He wants to devour it then and there but he knows that someone has clearly been here recently, this isn’t just leftovers.  This is somebody’s stash and Kurt doesn’t want to steal even in this world. But on the other hand, he doesn’t know if they’ll ever be back. The place is pretty empty, no bags or anything other than the food left behind. Maybe they went out and just didn’t make it. _Fuck it_ , Kurt opened the chocolate spread and moaned aloud at the immediate scent. He pushed his finger along the top, gathering a large dollop which he proceeded to suck clean. In another life he would have gawked at this, he’s chastised Finn for doing it more times than he can count. Suddenly, the chocolate doesn’t taste as good anymore.

With his finger still in his mouth Kurt pokes around the rest of the kitchen, he finds 4 large gallon containers filled with water. His eye’s almost bulge out of his head with glee as he leans up to pull one off the shelf.

His arm is caught in a tight grip and roughly twisted behind his back, the scream he was about to omit was silenced by a choked breath as a strong body, undoubtedly male, pressed him into the counter.

“You stealing from me, baby doll?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING**  
> This next chapter involves a graphic rape scene, DO NOT READ if this may trigger you in any way.
> 
> I decided to go with the rape, and whilst writing this I have decided that this fic will go in a slightly different direction which will involve Klaine in a power exchange/slight Dom/Sub relationship. If you have any questions please feel free to ask!

****

"You stealing from me, baby doll?"

The voice is smooth and caresses Kurt's ear. He still has a chocolate coated finger partially out of his mouth and he daren't move or even look at his attacker. "N-no, I'm just passing through. I don't mean no trouble" his breath stutters and Kurt curses his own lack of bravado. The man behind him is shifting, getting a better grip on Kurt before he's suddenly and roughly twisted around with the arm that had previously been behind his back now smacked sharply into the hard cabinet door. His hand burns in pain and protest, but he can't focus on that now that he's locked face to face with hard honey eyes.

"No trouble? An angel like you telling a lie like that?" The man laughs breathy and condescending. His eyes sweep other Kurt, head to toe and he licks his lips in a manner that makes the pale man shiver. "You don't see 'em like you anymore"

"Funny, I always seem to run into cowards like you" The man startles visibly, not having heard Kurt's voice with the strong albeit frenzied fire. He wishes himself that he hadn't let the retort pass his lips, he's run into enough men like this and learnt if he just offers a trade he can usually get away.

"A coward? That's what you think of me? Oh sweetie, you really are as innocent as you look, I'm one of the good guys" The man is trailing his eyes lazily over him again before they come to rest on his free hand gripping the counter with white knuckles. He squeezes it tightly in a much larger hand than Kurt's and slowly brings it up to stand in between their faces. "I saw you, y'know. Sucking your finger like a whore. Is that what you want, baby?"

Kurt's mind starts to cloud over; the man pulls his chocolate spread finger to his rough lips and immediately engulfs it. Blue eyes are as wide as saucers as they watched horrified and transfixed, the man is moaning around his digit obscenely and worst yet Kurt feels a shiver run through his body from pleasure. His eyes well up and he manages to stutter out, "Please, st-stop"

Amber eyes seem to laugh at him and Kurt realises how pathetic he must look to the man as he chuckles again. With a surge of anger Kurt rips his arms from the startled man's grasp and tries to shove him away with hands on his chest, but it's a futile attempt as the raven haired man clutches his wrists again and propels him forward into the large kitchen table. He screams as his groin and hips meet the wooden edge with a sharp smack. Doubling over to rest on the surface in pain and willing himself to catch his breath so he can run as fast as he can. But it's not quick enough, as he's still gasping the strong figure looms over his back, once again twisting one arm behind his back whilst his other is trapped in a twisted angle between his abdomen and the table.

"You are feisty, baby doll, I'll give you that. It's okay though I'm not mad much, it just means you need a real man to pound it out of you" The last utterance is punctuated with an unmistakable bulge grinding into his ass. Kurt's whole body goes instantly cold, his suspicions confirmed.

"Oh god, please- n-o" His voice is watery and he can already feel the first tear begin to slide down his cheek, the wet trail it leaves behind feels as though it's burning the pale skin.

"You want this, baby, I'm just helping you out. You've been left to fend for yourself, so scared and weak aren't you?" The man is using his free hand to stroke Kurt's hair like a prized pet. "But I've got you now" Kurt tries again in vain to buck up and get the man off of him, he'd much rather have a walker on top of him, those he can kill. The hand in his hair twists painfully and slams his head face first into the wood with a crack.

"This is just your first punishment, I'm sure your Daddy taught you not to steal" The mention of Burt makes him sob harder; he can't believe this is the world he lives in. Sure this danger had crossed him before, but last time Dave had been there to save him. When his old high school bully had shot his tormentor in the chest Kurt had rushed to hug him and when he'd shot the reanimated corpse in the head two minutes later they had escaped together. It still shocks Kurt that humans haven't banned together, but a zombie apocalypse really brought out the dark in people in this truly dog eat dog world.

Kurt's mumbling something under his breath that he hadn't even been aware of himself, but his attacker calls him out on his pleadings to God. "You don't have to call me that, angel, Blaine will do just fine" The introduction makes everything more real. There's now a name, Blaine, for the dark but admittedly handsome face. Kurt hates himself for the observation of the attractive man, he'd much rather him be a middle aged repulsive and balding man. But Blaine is only a few years older than his 19 at most.

Blaine takes his hand from Kurt's hair, sure that the pale boy is still reeling from the pain, to massage the inviting ass in front of him. "You wear tight pants for the end of the world," Blaine laughs, staring hungrily at the perfectly round bum in front of him as the man still cries with silent pleas. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

He begins to pull his own belt buckle loose with one hand as fast as he can, looking over his shoulder out the kitchen window to check that no walkers had heard the commotion the pretty boy beneath him had made. When he gets no reply, Blaine twists the wrist he's holding to the boys back roughly. The cries get weaker and desperate until finally he manages to catch the stuttered gasp of, "Kurt" Blaine smiles triumphantly.

"You're going to enjoy this, Kurt"

Kurt feels the man start to yank his jeans down over the swell of his ass, it's rough and doesn't come easily, but much to his own disgust, Blaine manages. Cold, calloused fingers probe his soft flesh and rub his cheeks. Kurt's sobs start up anew when Blaine begins squeezing too tight, fingernails biting into his skin hard enough to draw blood until Kurt quietens himself in fright.

"That's better" Blaine's voice is heavy, clearly affected by the boy in front of him. Kurt’s jeans are pushed to his knees, trapping his legs even more from his ability to kick out. He's startled from his own struggling by rough hands wrenching his cheeks apart and the slap of drool being spat at his asshole. The sensation makes bile rise up in Kurt's throat, as a thick finger rubs teasingly over his now slick hole. "You're going to be tight baby, I can tell"

“Don’t do this, please, I-I have food” He’d rather give the pervert his whole supply if it means he can get out of this now.  The fingers are still probing and one calloused tip pushes incessantly until the tight rim gives way. Blaine groans at the sensation of the sucking heat swallowing up his finger, he barely pays attention to Kurt’s pleading too memorised as the first finger settles knuckle deep.

“But that’s not what I’m hungry for, baby doll, God, just look at you. All spread out for me, taking my fingers” He begins easing the first finger out and sucks all four digits on his right hand into his mouth, the taste of Kurt affects him more than it should. Blaine brings two back down to push into Kurt and starts up a slow rhythm immediately.

Kurt loses track of how many fingers are in his hole, he’s blinded by the burning pain of the forced stretch and he can barely see through the thick tears in his eyes. His ass is empty but he isn’t given any time to get over the pain before something much larger and rock hard is being lined up. Kurt shouts again, he isn’t sure what he’s screaming but he just needs the brute behind him to let go.  Blaine’s breath is coming a lot faster as he pants his own utterances that Kurt again can’t make sense of to his ears. One thrust is all it takes for Blaine to sink his cock balls deep into Kurt and for the paler man’s vision to strike white with pain. He can’t be sure what noises he makes but they must sound awful, Blaine pounds into him with a force that none of Kurt’s previous boyfriend’s had ever dared. The heavy table that Kurt was thrown over is shaking with their movements and Kurt’s own cock is rubbing against his stomach with every thrust, he hates the way he’s being affected. His penis is starting to swell as his ass gets used to the brutal pace set by Blaine.

“Unngh, so fucking tight. Tha-at’s it baby, take it” Blaine’s grunts and moans are punctuated with snaps of his hips bruising Kurt’s cheeks and the sharp sounds of Blaine’s balls slapping against flesh rises as his thrusts become erratic.  He hit’s something deep inside Kurt that has a moan erupting from the countertenor’s throat. The sick pleasure is outweighing the pain now and Kurt tries his hardest to focus on the burning stretch or the sharp stabs of his hips slamming into the wood. Blaine is a panting mess above him, one hand still pinning his arm to his back too tight and the other pulling Kurt’s shoulder down to force him onto his cock.

“You gonna, gonna make me cum, urgh you going to take it for me baby, swallow up my cum in this greedy ass” Kurt can feel Blaine’s long cock pulsing in his sensitive ass and the splash of warm cum inside him is sudden and makes him retch. The stream doesn’t seem to stop as Blaine rides out his orgasm, gradually slowing down. He’s practically collapsed on Kurt’s back, still not pulling out.

Kurt picks his head up to get away from the small huffs of breath hitting his cheek, he blinks his eyes blearily to try and see beside the tears. His throat is scratchy and swollen, he doesn’t want to even think about the noises he made towards the end and is glad to feel his erection is withering just the slightest bit. The kitchen comes into focus; just a short while ago he was lucky to have found the place walker free and now it was the scene from his worst nightmares. He spots his bag on the chair closest to him where he had left it, jolted a little askew now. But Blaine still hasn’t made any moves to pull out and he thinks if he can just stretch out his free arm without moving the man he can grab his rifle. It’s easier said than done as he slowly straightens his arm careful not to disturb Blaine who is lost in his own post orgasm state, his fingertips can just scrape the fabric of the rucksack, definitely not far enough to grab the gun resting on the other side. But his hope is renewed when his fingers come into contact with the cool rusted metal of the crowbar. He teases it closer by shifting the bag just a fraction until he can feel the crowbar fall into his ready palm. His fingers curling over the weapon feels right as he pulls it slowly, carefully from the bag.

Blaine is apparently spent on his back and Kurt knows he has to act fast if he has any hopes of pulling this off; fighting walkers is a lot different than a human who is still consciously aware. He lets his own anger and hatred flow through his limbs as startling to even himself he shucks Blaine off and with a hand twisted in his shirt manages to shove him back across the room into the wall. Blaine’s head hits the wall with a smack and a groan of pain before he’s blinking himself out of his stupor and standing taller. Kurt’s eyes are wide in comparison, now that he’s up and his attacker is staring at him with hungry, challenging eyes he isn’t sure what the best move to make is.

He twists his hands around the crowbar and Blaine’s eyes flicker downwards with the motion. “You really are cute, baby doll, but you don’t want to hurt me, I’m here to protect you” Kurt’s moth turns into a sneer at the patronising tone and words of the man.

“Just fuck off, you’ve already used me now just let me go” Kurt tries to sound tough but he can’t hide the tremble in his bottom lip. He must look pathetic, his arms shaking slightly and his jeans and underwear still pushed down his thighs, but he can’t bring himself to focus on that now.

“Oh honey, do you realise how rare you are? This world is full of hunters, but I’ve found an angel” The words throw Kurt, enough for him to miss the flash of Blaine surging forward to try and wrench the crow bar away and into his own hands. They struggle for dominance and Kurt contemplates just bolting but his father’s voice rings through his head, _No one pushes the Hummel’s around._

The back door swings open then much to the shock of the two men, when Blaine’s eyes fly to the disruption Kurt uses all of his strength to swing their hands and the crow bar up to knock into Blaine’s chin. The dark haired man flies backwards into an unconscious heap onto the floor and Kurt spins on his heel to brace himself for whoevers there. However when it’s not the walker he had expected and instead several more weapon wielding men looking at the scene with furious anger. Kurt’s heart stops.

“The fuck did you do?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a sex scene of any kind so I hope that is was bearable, this story will definitely feature a Dark but eventually loving Blaine, my favourite kind of Blaine! You may have noticed that 'baby doll' is my new favourtie pet name, well at least for this fic!  
> Who would you like to see be in Blaine's survivor group? But please bare in mind that at first they won't be fun and easy going, this is a zombie apocalypse, yes I realise the characters are OOC but that's to be expected in a fic of this nature. I was personally thinking Cooper, Hunter and maybe Seb not sure who else? Any Ideas?
> 
> If you have any ideas of speculations I'd love to hear them! Also constructive criticism, I neeed it! Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all of the major warnings still apply to this whole fic!   
> I have some questions for those of you interested in the outcome of this story in the bottom notes I'd love to hear your ideas about! One was that I'm thinking of adding a slight 'pet' kink to this story? It would mainly entail Kurt being treat as a pet in terms of /sometimes/ having to crawl eat out of hands and bowls? That kind of thing? Let me know please!  
> Sorry for the late update, please enjoy!

Before he knows what's happening a rough hand is gripping his hair at the roots and pulling him down to his knees painfully. He's forced to stare up helplessly at emerald eyes which flash dangerously as they glower back. Another man has already moved behind the pair to Blaine's aid, but Kurt has been pulled so that his back is towards them, facing two more men still at the door. One is huge and muscular, his biceps and pecks straining against his grey shirt but his eyes look confused as they flit between them all. The other man is only slightly shorter but still has an impressive physique, his jaw is set tight but he looks amused as he doesn't pull his eyes away from Kurt even as he begins to speak.

"Cooper, how is he?" The man behind him, who he takes to be Cooper, heaves Blaine up and into the living room. He talks as he leaves and comes back alone, "He's out cold and there's a nasty gash on his chin but we’ve all had worse”

"Alright you take care of him while we deal with this one" The man seems to smirk at Kurt as the man gripping his hair pulls his head up straighter, Kurt’s hands fly up on instinct to relieve some of the tension but he can only hover his fingers so close before he's pulled roughly again. The burly man at the door way throws one of the two heavy looking back packs he's carrying to Cooper who immediately leaves for the living room again.

"Well, it looks like you've stumbled into the lion's den, little lamb" The apparent leader leers at him before the green eyed man pulls him to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. Before he can even begin to fight the burly man opens his remaining bag and tosses a rope at Kurt’s chest which the tall, skinny man uses to bind his wrists behind the chair. The warm, heavy hands then rest on his shoulders, keeping him anchored even more.  Kurt’s just thankful his shirt falls low enough to cover his naked crotch, his jeans are still down to mid-thigh but he doesn’t feel as vulnerably on display any more.

“So, it looks like you’ve already met Blaine, such a gentleman isn’t he?” At Kurt’s indignant whimper all three of the remaining men chuckle, “or maybe not so gentle”

“How could he be? With a hot little bitch like this” The man behind him teases long fingers up Kurt’s pale neck making him shiver. But before the digits can crawl any closer to his face the burly man is stepping forward. “Sebastian, don’t talk like that” His voice is soft yet dangerous and Sebastian steps towards the larger man in challenge.

“What’s the matter, Leo, protecting the little princess don’t tell me you’re going to let him get away with what he’s done to Blaine?”  Leo relaxes slightly at the mention of Blaine but he still sighs as he continues, “Just don’t call him a bitch”

“Whatever. I like princess better anyway” Sebastian smirks as he stares hungrily at Kurt once more, the pale boy can barely supress his shaking body as he struggles to take in the events of just this past day.

“That’s enough you two, Leo make sure no fucking walkers are getting too close, we’ll have to stay here until Blaine comes back round” Leo nods before doing a quick survey of the doors and windows, whilst Hunter pulls up another chair to sit in front of Kurt. He squeezes Kurt’s chin until the men lock eyes, “Now I have a pretty good idea of what went down before we arrived and I’m jealous that Blaine found you first but regardless what you did, what we all saw you do was a bad move. We don’t take to our family being hurt kindly” Kurt doesn’t realise he’s crying again until a warm finger brushes away a lone tear from his cheek.

“You look surprised,” Hunter laughs looking over at Sebastian who is now slumped against the counter watching the scene amusedly, “well we have codes that keep the peace and I’m a little worried that you’re going to cause some conflict to our golden rule”

Kurt squeezes his eyes tight, trying to pretend he’s anywhere but here. “The golden rule you ask? It’s simple really, see something you like? You just claim it and it’s yours. Now Blaine didn’t get the chance to explain anything before you so rudely knocked him out”

“We didn’t hear Blaine claim him, that’s not fair!” Sebastian interjected, stepping forward as Leo walks back into the kitchen already nodding along in agreement.

“Let me fucking finish then” Sebastian huffs is annoyance but doesn’t go back to his relaxed stance.

Hunter twists his torso at the waist to glare back at the other two men, “We’ll wait until Blaine wakes up before we have a discussion on claiming, alright?” When he receives relieved nods in return he continues, “But he still needs his punishment” Leo and Sebastian move forward.

Hunter stands up calmly and tucks his chair back into the table before he starts towards the living room. He pauses in the doorway and looks back to carefully study Kurt with a look that makes him want to crawl into a ditch. “Not the face though”

* * *

 

 

“Alright, princess, let’s get this over with” Sebastian sighs quickly brandishing a knife which Kurt recognises belonged to him. He’s momentarily thrown, completely unsure as to when the man swiped it. Sebastian pulls the blade quickly through the ropes binding Kurt’s arms, chuckling at the younger man’s wince.

Kurt feels himself being yanked up by one pair of arms only to be thrown straight into another. He loses his balance as his feet twist beneath himself but Leo has already caught him, his back is pulled tight against Leo’s muscular chest and his arms are locked in place. Sebastian steps forward menacingly and before Kurt can utter a word strong, heavy fists are being brought down on his stomach.  The pain is blinding but all he can do is hang forward limply in Leo’s arms as more punches jostle his body. It’s impossible to count how many hits he receives but he almost sighs in relief as the punches stop. The hands are instead holding his shoulders to still his heaving breaths and Kurt can’t focus on why. His question is soon answered when barely a moment later he is being kneed in the side of his torso. He falls to the floor as the wind is knocked out of him. No hands are on him as he splutters and clutches his stomach in agony. The men above him are muttering something together and he tries to do his best to drag his body away and to the back door but immediately hands are on his ankles and dragging him back to the centre of the kitchen, “Oh no you don’t” 

It’s Leo this time that throws a foot into his stomach, knocking Kurt vulnerable onto his back. Sebastian wastes no time in straddling Kurt’s naked thighs and grabbing his limp cock with a leer.  “Look at you, princess, bet you can’t wait for me to fuck you” Kurt gasps out a sob, his penis squeezed painfully hard in Sebastian’s grip as he looks up to see Leo watching with hungry eyes.

“No, no, gorgeous, look at me” Sebastian strokes the limp hair off of his forehead and Kurt meets his emerald eyes instinctively, “That’s a good boy”

Kurt sees white as the men just continue to stare at him and Sebastian starts stroking his cock slowly, he hates his body for beginning to react so he does the only thing he can think of and spits up at Sebastian. The saliva lands on his chin and the man squeezes his eyes tight.

Kurt has no time to think before the hand on his cock twists and pulls it painfully, his vision flashes at the flare of pain and it doesn’t stop when he’s punched in the jaw. “Fuckin’ little bitch!” Sebastian punches him hard in the face and chest a dozen or so more times before a shocked Leo snaps himself into action and hauls the green eyed man up. The latter resumes kicking the limp body on the ground before turning to his companion still full of rage, “Are you going to fucking help me or do I have to tell Hunter you’re a pussy?” He starts kicking half way through his question and a moment later another pair of boot clad feet is wreaking havoc on Kurt’s tiny frame. He weakly manages to roll onto his side before passing out.

* * *

 

 

Hunter sat on the window seat in the living room, watching out the large glass panes at the walker trailing circles in the grass across the block. He occasionally looks over to Cooper tending to Blaine behind him all the while pretending he’s not listening to the fists next door.  One particularly loud shriek cuts through the tension in the room and when Hunter looks back over Cooper is watching him intently.

“Are you sure he’s worth it?” Cooper asks solemnly looking towards the kitchen and back again with a jerk of his head.

“What do you mean?”

“None of them have had any ass since God knows when, I guess I’m just a little worried it’s gonna drive us all crazy”

“Quite the opposite, maybe getting laid will stable all the fucking testosterone flying around this place. You and Seb nearly killed each other last week” At this Cooper winces but still looks sceptical. “If you don’t want to fuck him then fine I’ll tell the rest of the boys-”

“Hey, wait no, I didn’t mean that it’s just”

“For fucks sake just say it”

“ _Fine._ What’s Blaine going to do when he wakes up?”

“Have I not already said that we’ll cross that fucking bridge when it comes to it?”

“He’s not going to be happy”

“I don’t give a shit, no one’s laid a claim” Hunter shrugs, his anger slowly dissipating, he’s turned back round to the window but the walker has wandered off somewhere else. They’ll have to keep an eye out for that and maybe pack up in the morning to move back into the woods.  The kitchen is quiet now, only the heavy breathing of his two friends and some slight shuffling.

Sebastian walks in then and sinks down into an armchair; his cheeks are tinged red with fatigue and following him is Leo with a very unconscious Kurt slung over his shoulder.  At Sebastian’s nod the larger man sets Kurt down in the middle of the living room floor by the coffee table. Hunter sits forward and studies the beaten down body before his eyes land on the pale face with a bloodied nose and split lip.

“I thought I fucking _told you_ not the face?!”

“The little bitch spat on me so tough shit” Sebastian huffs leaning his head on the back of his chair and closing his eyes. Leo has taken a seat on the couch opposite Sebastian and Cooper is perched on the very edge of his seat next to Blaine’s legs.  The occupants of the room are all quiet excluding Sebastian’s and Leo’s still slightly laboured breathing. Hunter’s studying Kurt’s face with a shake of his head and tut of his tongue.

He knows he has a slight anger problem and getting himself worked up over something like this isn’t worth it.  The walker he spied earlier is trailing back down the street and it seems to have caught the attention of another younger zombie, he notices idly that one of its eyeball’s is hanging out of its socket and the sight doesn’t even make him flinch like it had at the beginning.  In fact, by now he’d smashed in the skulls of more than his fair share of the disgusting creatures. It does much more good for him to get his fists on a walker and let his anger out than it would to turn his band of survivors against themselves.  The group have seen countless men of all ages come and go and they had been a much larger group in the beginning but the five of them had managed to stay alive this long because they stuck together.

With a huff he stands and grabs the rifle Kurt had had in his back pack, it’s a bit rusty with hardly any ammunition left. The pale man wouldn’t have been able to survive on just this weapon for barely a week longer but with that thought in mind, Hunter is reminded of the display with the crowbar. Blaine still wasn’t awake.

“Walkers on the street” He says by ways of an explanation to the mildly curious eyes on him. The rest of the men stand but Hunter just shakes his head at Sebastian, “Not you”

“Good” Sebastian counters, “I’ll just stay here with _Kurt_ ”

Hunter shoulders past the barely taller man and is followed by Cooper and Leo, both of whom give Sebastian dark stares.  The emerald man just laughs heartily in answer.

* * *

 

It is a few hours later after the impromptu hunting trip when Blaine comes through. It’s with a pounding head and a groan of pain. His friends turn to study him carefully as he groans, “What the fuck?”

“He got you good, squirt” His brother laughs from above as the curly haired man sits himself up, “Welcome back to the land of the living”

“Or un-living” Sebastian adds with a chuckle.

Blaine blinks his eyes open blearily, slowly taking in the living room of the house he remembers him and his group had begun to raid before he found the pale beauty rummaging through the kitchen. Suddenly, his mind is much clearer and Cooper chuckles again, “Eager?”

“Where is he?” Blaine demands meeting the eyes of Hunter who was using a dirty but damp rag to clean his face, he was shirtless and Blaine could see the flecks of blood on his forearms. Hunter nods his head at the heap on the other side of the coffee table visible only now that he’s been pointed in that direction.

“Did you kill him?” Blaine said quietly, eyeing the bloodied rag again.

“Of course not” Sebastian scoffs before Hunter can reply to the dark look being sent his way. Hunter sighs and elaborates, “We had to punish him for what he did to you, our rules apply to everyone here, Blaine” The latter nods in understanding, wetting his lips to get his thoughts in order and not focused on the delicious piece of ass on the floor. He steps closer to the body, twisting his lips angrily at the sight of the blood marring his angel’s pale skin.

“And you can thank Sebastian for that” Leo tact on.

The longer Blaine stares at that perfect face another thought enters his mind and he tries to rush out the word ‘claimed’ in barely disguised panic. But before he can utter the ‘m’ Hunter is twisting him by the arm to face the rest of the group.

“No”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not claiming him, Blaine”

“He’s fucking mine, Hunter, I had him first”

“But you didn’t claim him at first” Sebastian jumps in, not willing to let his chance with the beautiful boy slip.

“Well, I’m sorry I was too busy being knocked out” Blaine spat, trying to contain his anger. He looks between the eyes of all the men staring him down, none seem willing to help him and he knows exactly why.

“Look, it’s going to be a group claim” Hunter tries again, throwing his arm out to stop Blaine from opening his mouth again. “It’s tough shit, Blaine, you didn’t claim him and I’m being generous by not keeping him to myself”

“The fuck you are” Sebastian scoffs tightening his crossed arms to flex his muscles menacingly when the pair look over at him with a dirty look.

“Hunter’s being polite, I think we can all agree that he’s hot as fuck and I can’t remember the last time I saw anyone remotely fuckable in this shithole”

Blaine wants to argue, he wants to hide Kurt away from their hungry eyes and keep him just for himself. But he knows he’d be fighting tooth and nail for the boy had he and any of his friends roles been reversed. He really doesn’t know where Kurt’s been hiding himself and how he hadn’t been picked up before.

Blaine lets out a frustrated huff which the rest of the men take as confirmation to let their supressed grins stretch across their faces. He turns to his brother and see the same lust in his eyes as the other men, “You too?”

“Blaine, look at him”

The curly haired man ignores him, instead bending down to pick up the light figure of Kurt and carries him over to the now vacant couch. Leo had stepped forward in alarm thinking stupidly that Blaine would just run with the boy, but Hunter assures him with a minute shake of the head.

“What next?” Sebastian says to the room not addressing anyone in particular.

“We need to get him out of those jeans” Cooper says thoughtfully with an answering snort from Seb and growl from Blaine. “I just mean, they’re covered in Blaine’s cum and probably some blood, and y’know I don’t want to think of Blaine when I’m fucking him”

Sebastian and Leo both chuckle while Hunter nods along in thought, “Lee, go find something for his legs” The burly man nods and disappears upstairs. The other men sit in silence while Blaine takes the cloth Hunter had discarded on the table to wipe at Kurt’s face.  “I can’t believe you got his face, he’s too innocent for that shit, Seb”

“Just as long as he learns his lesson”

Leo hurries back into the room then clutching black fabric which he throws at Blaine’s shoulder. “What are these yoga pants?”

“Leggings” Hunter supplies, wetting his lips, the image of the boy’s long lean legs in the tight material already doing things to him. Cooper makes quick work of helping his brother remove the shoes and soiled jeans with a disgusted shudder and replacing them with the stretchy black fabric. They all barely supress their moans of appreciation at the sight, Kurt’s ivory skin  contrasting beautifully with stark black and the way the material hugs all of his curves and edges is sinful.

They’re quiet for a little while longer before they decide to call it a night.

“Who wants first watch?”

The answering chorus is enough to make the dark haired man chuckle, “Vultures”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I need feedback to improve so I'd love it if you could leave a comment!
> 
> Questions-
> 
> 1) How would you feel about Kurt being taken in and treat as a pet? Not completely but some elements may apply .i.e. crawling, collars? eating out of a bowl like a dog? 
> 
> 2) Would you like to see Kurt belonging to all of the men or just one endgame in particular?
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'd love feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think the man is? Who do you WANT it to be? Honestly I've changed my mind so many times and have rewritten the next scene about 40 times so I don't know what to do! I will say it's either going to involve a rape or attempted rape depending on your views? Is there anything you think I shouldn't have done or should include?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this :)
> 
> If I don't get interest in this fic I will focus on my story 'Baby Boy' but I have been very interested in having a go at this for a while! Just let me know your thoughts, I'd love criticism! I want to improve my writing, I'm not used to the style used in this fic it seems very detached...not sure whether it's good. But should I continue?


End file.
